User talk:Pleaseletmehalp
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Memes in fandom! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:05, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hello there! Thanks for leaving me a message. As I noted on my profile, I'm still keeping watch over the Wiki, if not as often as I'd like. I don't make many active edits anymore, but I do try to visit from time to time and undo vandalism, general cleanup stuff. I appreciate your concern for Hetalia Archives, though. If there's anything I can help with, let me know! Allusional (talk| ) 17:35, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Boku Hetalia! Hi, Halp. I like Hetalia too.... :) Galaxystar28 • (talk) 03:29, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: That Page Just deleted it, thanks for letting me know about it! Allusional (talk| ) 23:04, July 16, 2018 (UTC) ---- I looked through User:CookieUrie's contributions, but I don't see them vandalizing any pages; in fact, it looks like they tried to fix some vandalism in Netherland's character info box. I think the vandalism you're talking about was done by User:INAWEATTHESIZEOFTHISLAD previously, and just wasn't fixed by CookieUrie. That might be what you meant by it? Anyway, I don't see any glaring reason for blocking them. I honestly hate how much vandalism this wiki gets, but I'd rather not ban users left and right without making sure that what they're doing is truly harming the pages. Thank you for looking out for the Hetalia Wiki, though! We need more users like you out there! Allusional (talk| ) 02:30, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ---- No worries, I appreciate you keeping an eye on any suspicious stuff regardless. Allusional (talk| ) 02:12, July 19, 2018 (UTC) "I find it a little funny how people edit without an account and use their IP address instead, they '''do' know that we can track their IP and find out where they live, right?"'' Hilarious, not as if the entire Internet's heard of that. We all know what IP addresses are, you know that right? Did you also know you can't track someone's exact location? The most you'll get is someone's ISP, state, country, and city. To find someone's exact home address would take a lot of time and even some money. I highly doubt you'd go as far to track someone's actual house just because they're shitpost-vandalizing an anime wiki for fun. What, do you really think people are scared? What would you do with someone's address anyway? Not like you can go to their house yourself, what'll you do then? "Hi, you're vandalizing the Hetalia wiki, stop that." You're funny, sir, you really are.